Bride to Be
by BleedingDeath
Summary: This fic takes place in the span of about 30 minutes. Waylon becomes Eddie's bride to be.


He had passed out. Was what he was saw even real? Surely he had to be dreaming. Yes. A hallucination brought on by the gas that had knocked him out. No one could do such a horrible thing as what he had witnessed... Could they? There was so much... blood. The man on the table had been stabbed and cut and... oh god. He had seen the man, the so called "Groom", slice a line down the middle of the man on the table. He cut his fucking dick in half! It couldn't be real... I couldn't.. It could—

"Darling? Are you awake now?"

The Groom, that beast, was looking down at him, a creepy smile spread across his face and his voice unusually kind given the situation. Waylon wanted to speak, scream, anything, but his head was still foggy. This was not going to end well.

"Shh... Save your voice for our vows. We're having the wedding right after your surgery you know." Eddie stroked Waylon's hair in a caring manner. "It shouldn't take too long, I know you're excited to get this all done with so we can go on our honeymoon. Just hold still, it'll make it easier." He placed a kiss on his brow and walked toward where his legs were.

Then a buzzing noise started, and that was when panic truly set in. The buzz saw. Waylon struggled against the restraints, but it was no use as his naked body inched forward toward the sharp teeth of the saw, it would only be a few moments before the cold blade would make contact.

"Hush Darling, don't struggle. The cleaner the cut the better, think of our children."

Waylon couldn't bare to look, his struggles continuing, but the rope was just too tight. Lisa, I'm so sorry. In an instant a surge of pain shot throughout his body as the saw began tearing through his cock. He screamed out in agony, death would be better option if he had it. It tore through, splattering blood and bits of flesh against his thighs.

Then the blade stopped. He felt light headed, but he was still conscious. Sweat beaded along his head and body. If only that had been an end to the pain. The next thing he knew, there was a different blade hacking away at the tattered remains of his flesh, but he didn't dare look. He screamed again, Eddie had said something along the lines of "It's alright, we're almost done," but he couldn't hear over his own voice.

"It's alright Darling. Shh, it's all over now, you did so well! Oh Darling, please don't cry." He began to untie the ropes around his wrists. By then he was too weak to get up and fight, he didn't want to give up, but what more could he do? Once Eddie had finished untying him he said, "I'll help you into your dress, it might be tight, but it should fit. I know you must be exhausted."

He disappeared for a moment into the darkness. Without his camera, Waylon couldn't see much of anything beyond what the light above the table lit up. He let out a sob, not wanting his groom to be hear him. Just the thought made him feel sick.

"Here it is, do you like it?" Eddie asked, holding it up just enough so he could see it, though all he did was groan in response. "I thought you would like it." He smiled again, coming around behind him to help him up.

When he stood, he could feel the blood drip down his legs, and it made his skin pale. He leaned on the table for support, eyes focused on anything but the bloody mess in front of him.

"Lean against me and raise your arms. Yes, that's good. It's not too tight is it?" he asked as the zipper went up.

Waylon shook his head.

"Now, turn around and let me see."

It took a great effort, but he did as he was told, looking at Eddie with hate in his eyes though he probably couldn't see it.

"Oh Darling, you look beautiful. Shall we go? I don't want to wait any longer."

And so he led Waylon down the halls, walking slow, since Waylon was in enough pain just standing, let alone walking while bleeding. It felt like he would either vomit or faint. It was only a short time before they came to a hallway that was lit, that had several empty chairs lined up neatly in rows and what looked like a makeshift alter at the end.

"You look a bit pale. Are you nervous? It'll be over soon, just a little longer and then all our worries will be gone."

As they walked down the aisle, Waylon thought of his wife Lisa. If only he had managed to get out. She would have to raise their children alone, and how could she even explain something like this? But she was strong and she would find her way. At least he hoped she would.

Then they were standing at the end, Waylon doing all he could to stand up, but his legs were shaking and felt like they would give out any minute. His vision was blurred, going in and out of focus. Eddie held some sort of key in his hand and all he could think about was how shitty a ring it would be. He was saying something, but he couldn't tell what, his ears were ringing sharp and loud. His eyes began straying down the white of the dress, down to the red stain that had been forming on it, seeping into it. A chill ran through his body, but it didn't come with a feeling of dread, but instead a feeling of relief as his body fell to the ground.

"Darling?!"

And everything went black.


End file.
